


Sparklings

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26. Sold: Prism/Twins -”They look so small.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklings

“They look so small,” Sideswipe said in awe as she stared down at the twins that she had helped to create. 

The two sparklings were swaddled tightly in the softest of mesh, and laid beside one another in the incubator. They were small, and looked far more like their carrier than they did the twins. “I think they are just right,” Prism said. He touched Lapis’ little face, and the sparklings bright blue optics flared open and stared up hazily at her creator. Windshear’s optics cracked open as well and she gave a little yawn before closing them again. 

“They are beautiful,” Sunstreaker said. “I wish we could take them home already.” 

“Soon,” Prism said. “The medic only wants to monitor them for a few more sols. I’m sure you can manage until then,” he said drily, and gave a pointed look at Sideswipe...who was still not forgiven and that was unlikely to change for vorns. “They want to be sure they are both well and thriving before they let us loose. I can’t blame them. It was a difficult carry.” Prism touched his abdominal plating and frowned, there were still a slight distention and it was something that could linger for a long while still. 

“It was, and you made it through it with grace,” Sunstreaker said and pressed a kiss against her mech’s chevron. “Perhaps a vacation is in order after things settle.”

Prism leaned into her touch, “I think I would like that.”


End file.
